The Last Leaf
by GummyBuns
Summary: Marceline, the Vampire Queen is forced to team up with heroes, Finn and Jake on a secret mission to pursue and capture what seems to be a Lycan of Royal Blood. As they ventured on the mission, the three seemed to be tethered to the origins of the dashing prince and the involvement of what seems to be the end of Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -Hi people of the universe, sigh… Um, to be honest this is my first ever fan fiction. I don't really do this though. I mostly make my own stories (IMAGINATION) *with sponge bob voice*. Odd right? but seriously, I really love the Adventure time show, so I've decided to make a fan fiction about it. Well… Maybe because I got some imagination stored *pokes head* in my head. Please bear with me oh you great writers; I'll do my best to match up with your expectations, to be honest I mostly draw, so writing is like my "Side Thing". I hope you people will enjoy this fan made story, "from the heart" *pokes heart* *cough*… I hope you guys can help me by reviewing my work, comment all you want (this helps me improve as a young high school writer…sigh… prepare for all odds.) "Oops your reading my mind?". Well there you go, my author's note. (bear with me…) slightly disappears. JUST JOKING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time. I'm just a fan just like you guys.**

* * *

**THE LAST LEAF**

**CHAPTER 1 – SILENCE**

**Marceline's P.O.V -**

"Urgh… Raining again, what kind of season is it today. *Sigh*…it's kind of lonely today I guess." Me talking to myself again. Sometimes I really need to patch up the cave a little. Rain drops keeps me wake at night... it annoys me, just like Jake's butt cheeks. Eeek! *Sigh* I've no time for that right now. As I jumped to the coach feeling bored. (**Sometimes I think about how dad makes me feel weird, so** **yeah.**) "Hmm… What do you think Finn and Jake are up to this time?" Oh yeah. I almost forgot, I'm gonna che-che-check on them… Hmm. Nah. My butts glued to the couch for sure, too lazy to stand I guess. **(is this depression or something? )** As I grabbed my ax bass and play a little jam.

"Lalatdatada I'm gonna bury you in the-"

**"BOOOM!" **I heard a loud thud outside the cave.

"huh?" I quickly stood up, to check what was going on as I peeped through the window. "Oh. It's just Simon"** (what's he doing here?)** as I zoomed my view a little. "huh? FIREWORKS!?"

"Oh! Hey Marcy Parcy !" The old guy greeted.

**(Marcy Parcy? What the?)** "Oh hey Simon." I greeted back as I flew towards him. "Um. Why are you firing fireworks at my cave?"

"oh yeah, its mah BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh. Wow happy birthday Simon" as I gave out a smile.** (that explains the dancing penguins...)** "As you can see Marcy I've decided to celebrate my birthday at your place since you probably gotten a present for me!"

**(Present?)** "*Gulp*. Um he-he-he... yeah! the present..." **(What present? I didn't even know that today's the old man's freaking birthday.)** "Where? Where? Im so excited! hehehe!" he giggled as he moved closer to me,which was kinda freaky. I kicked him back. "So? Where is it?" He looked around the house like some policeman. "Umm… Well it's..." I paused for a bit, trying to think of something that's easy to get. "It's what? A teddy bear? a chicken wing? huh? or don't tell me... A PRINCESS?!" he grinned. "He-he... slow down tiger…" **(A princess, eh? Not a bad idea...)** "Oh... um.. well, the gift must be saved for later, I-I cant let you see the gift now, right? It might spoil everything." I reasoned out as I felt some sweat dripping down my face.

"Hmm.. Later? How about NOW?!" Simon flew near me again."Urgh. Yeah later. At around...um..the afternoon..at..umm, the Candy Kingdom?"

"CANDY KINGDOM!" "Yeah… "**(I guess..)** "Woohoo! I'm so excited! Marcy, you might give the old man a heart attack!" he joyfully flew around the living room. "Hehe...yeah…" I gave a fake chuckle as I stared at him grabbing his fat penguins and flew away with his stupid fireworks display. "Urgh! What did I just do?"** (Oh glob… I gotta let Finn and Jake help me.)** I quickly grabbed my sun hat and flew away as fast as I can.

* * *

**_At The Tree Fort -_**

"Finn! Finn!" I called out to him as soon as I rushed in. "Whatta?! Marcy?" Jake answered me, half asleep. "Jake! oh, Jake! I've made a huge mistake!" **(Wow, it actually rhymes.)** "What happened?" Jake asked again as Finn slowly stood out of his dirty bed. "Oh, hey Marceline, my good M." Finn greeted. "Hey Finn. Marcy's got some serious problem" Jake said. "What problem?" Finn asked in a concerned tone. "Okay. Finn, Jake, today is Simon's birthday." I calmly said. "Oh glob! He might force the poor little house people to celebrate with him again!" Finn exclaimed. "No,no, not like that. He just wanted some sort of present, but I accidentally told him that he must go to the Candy Kingdom this afternoon, cuz... the gift's there... and-" "What? What did you just do Marcy!, you're gonna give him a party!?" He raised his voice."No… I was planning to give him Bonnie… just for the day."

"WHAT?!" the two heroes shouted. I knew that they would react like that,since Bonnie's like their "goddess". *Sigh* "Come on guys... I'm sure she won't mind. It's just for the day anyway..." I pleaded. "No can do Marcy! If the Ice King touches her ...** IMMA RIP HIS STUPID HEAD OFF!** *Huff…huff…*" Finn breathed deeply. "Keep it down buddy... keep it down..." Jake said as he patted Finns back to calm him down. "Urm… Fine! Have it your way." I said as I started to fly away. *Sigh…* Why can't they just help me for today, it's not like Simon's gonna kill her or anything. What's so special about her anyway? She just keeps on letting them do her dirty business. It's not like she doesn't have hands or anything. *Sigh…* Whatever, I'm gonna solve this problem **MYSELF**.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Tree Fort -_**

"Jake, we cant just leave PB alone. Marcy might-"

"Yeah man, I feel the same way. Let's hurry and protect the Candy Kingdom with mah **STRETCHY POWERSSS...!**" Jake waved his noodley arms.

Before they exited the house, the two heroes pounded fists.

"It's...**ADVENTURE TIME!**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, here's the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the first one,even though it was quick, and well, since it was far away from the main plot but we'll get there soon. Hope you guys will enjoy (honestly i'll make this a little longer)**

* * *

**The Last Leaf**

**Chapter 2- Honest Marcy**

"Bonnie? Hey Bonnie…" , I called out while peering at her window, floating. As I entered at the castle, I've noticed the Bathroom was left open. **(An open bathroom… okay?**) I slowly entered her room to find myself a pink princess putting on some mascara on her face. Seeing it as a reflection on the mirror made me puke, mentally .

**"AAAARGHA?!" ** Bonnie screamed at me, which actually sounded like a bunch of fighting hippos. "Wow… Bonnie, what's with the face?" I poked her cheeks. She gave out a sigh. "It's something personal. And why are you here? Marceline the Vampire Queen?" "Oh glob, yuck! Don't say it that way, it makes me feel old."** (Eeek, it gives me the chills)** " Fine then, what brings you here, "Marceline"? Is that better?" she corrected. "Much, much better." I nodded. "Okay, Bonnie *ahem* I came to ask you a favor,actually." I explained. "Oh, is that so? What do you seek?" Bonnie added with a British tone. **(Pffft … "what do you seek?") **She suddenly walked out of the bathroom, and went to poke some dead thing lying on the table. **(Again.. An experiment maybe?)**

"Well I kind of wanted you to-"

"**PB, NOOOOOOOOO!**" Finn screamed and busted the door open. "Finn?" the puzzled princess asked.

"**AAAHHH!**" Finn screamed like a sissy after seeing Bonnie's messed out face. That made me laugh so hard. "Ha-ha… Very funny guys" she said in an annoyed tone.

"*Huff..huff* PB, stay away from Marceline.. *huff, huff*" he warned while breathing deeply. "What do you mean Finn?" the princess asked.

"**I'M COMIN' BUDDY!**!" Jake busted in from the window wielding a pair of katanas on both hands. **"AAHHHHH!"** Jake screamed kneeling down like a screaming lady, after seeing Bonnie's face. I laughed more harder while floating upside-down. "Urf. Whatever." she mumbled while she wiped off the mascara on her pink face. "Ooh.. Bonnie's pissed." Seriously, this made me laugh so hard,I can barely feel my stomach.

"Okay… What's going on guys?!" she yelled, staring at the two for a minute there, she glared at me. "It was like.." "no! I came and popped out...but..." "No, she told us that..." we were reasoning like babies. **"ONE BY ONE GUYS!"** Bonnie shouted with her arms crossed. "Urf… Fine…"** (I hate the "honesty" part where I tell the truth and everything's gonna be alright.)** "Okay then, Bonnie… Finn says he loves you!" I teased, as I flew out of the window. **(Well... this time, I'll do a little twist to this story.)**

"Umm…" Finn's cheek flustered with a red dash or in other word's he's blushing. "Umm… N-no! Not like that! Hey,Marcy! Tell the truth!" Finn shouted. "Oh Finn." the princess patted his head. ""Oh Finn" too, I didn't even know that you wanted Marcy to confess." Jake added while patting his back. "H-huh?" the puzzled hero asked. "Whatever man, let's get Marceline back!" Finn exclaimed. "Oh yeah man, that's my jam."

Oh glob, these people hate me. Throwing damn tomatoes at me, urf. tomatoes gives me lucid dreams for globs sake. "If that's what you want people! Lucid dreams, come and get me!" I shouted as I threw the tomatoes back at their sweet faces, while literally floating above. "Oops." I literally just gave a head shot to some baby. "Hey you! Hurting some little baby!" a banana guard exclaimed.

"Marceline,stop!" "Huh? Finn? Why won't you let me have some fun?" I gave out a smile. "Marceline.. why didn't you just tell the truth?" Finn asked while riding on a huge, stretched out Jake. "What? I just told Bonnie the truth. And plus, It ain't a lie, right?" I explained. "Marcy,what you did was bad,not telling poor ol' PB the truth." Jake advised. I glanced at a nearby clock. Oh, guess what? It's almost 11:58. "Hey guys, the clock is ticking, tick-tock, tick-tock! Ha-ha.." I flew as fast as I can, and well the two heroes are still chasing me around. Well, too bad my flying skills are way faster than stretched out Jake. "Huh?"

**"MARCELINE!"** Finn jumped at me, making me lose my balance. We almost fell flat on the surface. Oh yeah,I got mad. I got real mad, that I transformed into my demon bat form and chased them around. Actually the damage wasn't so bad. Since I barely destroyed half of the kingdom. "HEY GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I sensed their quivering little souls, hiding amongst the buildings.

"J-J-Jake..." "F-F-Finn, I'm scared." Jake muttered while shivering. "Yeah man, it seems so nostalgic..Just like the first time we met Marceline... he-he-he..." Finn chattered while grabbing both of his arms."I know,right bud?" "Hey Jake, I've got a plan. Stay put until I give you the signal." "What kinda signal?" Jake asked as Finn did the thinking position. "Hmm… how about "pewpewpew?"" Finn suggested. "Boomboomboom." "Urgh.. Whatever dude, here she comes!"

**"OH, THERE YOU ARE FINN! I'VE MISSED YOU!**" I swiftly tried to grab Finn with my huge demon hands, but he suddenly jumped and started to climb up my arm like a rat. **"Ooohoho! IT KINDA TICKLES!"** I tried to grab him again one more time. But bad luck blocked my way. **"URF.. THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!"** (Okay,this time, i'm not sure where Finn is. Maybe he's behind my back..urgh! can't reach him. Stupid small bat arms, and they claim the're long. **"MARCELINE!"** **"HUH? OH, THERE YOU ARE,FINN!"** I gave out a huge grin."Pewpewpew!" Finn blurted.** "HUH?"** **(What in Ooo is he doing?)** "Finn that's so silly…" as my voice calmed down. "No! Jake, **PEWPEWPEW!**" he yelled. "Okay then, here's a** BOOMBOOMBOOM!**" I said to taunt him. "**I'M COMING FINN!** boomboomboom message received!" "Okay.. great.." Jake then stretched his body and wrapped me like some kind of mexican tootsie roll.

**-DING DONG!-**

"Huh?" we all blurted in surprise. "Oh my, it's time already?"** (This is definitely not good...)**

**"YEEHAAA!"** Simon screamed as he landed at the candy kingdom with lots of penguins with parachutes, blowing party poppers everywhere.

**"HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!"** I could clearly hear his voice crack a little. "Oh glob."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. This time it was a little longer than the last one. If you have something to say, please review my work. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY Guys! It's been almost a week since the light came back, since there was a tropical depression in my place. Forgive me guys, forgive me for not updating. I'll make it up to you guys. PS. I'll make a lot.**

**Hey guys, since the first two chapters where far from the plot, I've intended to do so, since these are the reasons for upcoming events in the story. The next few chapters will explain everything. Thank you for your support and I hope you guys will review my work.**

**The Last Leaf**

**Chapter 3- Hero-line**

**"ICE KING!"** Finn shouted while running towards him. "Oh, hey Finn, what brings you here?" Simon asked in a fancy tone. "Ice King, don't even think about getting princ-""**GOOGOOGAGA!"** I interrupted their little conversation, even though I'm wrapped in Jake's stinky, stretched out body. It seems like everyone in the kingdom were running around the place, full of confetti and dancing penguins everywhere. Some party? More like a freak show.

**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Bonnie shouted with royal banana guards at her side. **(Mph, royal..)** Filled with anger, she approached Simon. "Ice King, what in Ooo are you doing here? In _my_ kingdom?" Bonnie asked in a serious way. "Well duhh..! I'm here to receive my present from Marcy!" **(*Gulp* What just happened? Oh glob… if she finds out…no, if Simon finds out… urf! What's going on with my brain?!)** My nose crinkled as I those thoughts raced through my aged head. Shortly, I've decided to revert back to my normal size, so that I can escape from Jake's "python grip". Yeah, that sounds odd. I ran towards Simon and Bonnie. "Simon, Bonnie..." "Marcy?" the two asked in unison.

**"OKAY, NOT JUST FOR SIMON AND THE PRINCESS, BUT FOR EVERYONE! SO LISTEN UP!** This is a once in a life time experience for me." I muttered. Oh glob, I felt the silence everywhere. Staring at all their curious faces made me nervous… gosh… **(I have to tell the truth...)** "Okay, um… Simon, remember when I told you to come at the candy kingdom this morning? Well…I-I was still thinking of what to get you, and, when you asked if it was a princess? I thought of this crazy idea: to rent you Bonnie for the day. **(*Gulp* Bonnie's staring at me with those shocked "I can't believe it" eyes… She's gonna kill me...)** "E-Excuse me?" Bonnie asked in a rattled tone. "Okay, let me explain… This is why I asked you a favor at the time, but **FINN** and **JAKE** interrupted before I told you. But I'm sure you won't agree, so I just gave it a shot. ""Ah, is that so? Of course, I won't!" Bonnie testified. "Yeah, I already know. So Simon, I wasn't able to give you the present you always wanted your whole life, I mean your "other life." **(With that crown.)** I'm s-sorry, I lied. I lied to you, Bonnie, about that Finn thingy. As I said those things, the poor guy's face looked relieved. Okay, now the penguins and the sweet face people are crying. **(Was it something I said?) **"Oh Marcy, Marcy…" Simon floated towards me. "It's okay. You didn't give me the princess this time, but you did give me a **RADICAL PARTEY!** **WOOHOO!**" He quickly stripped his robe off, and now everyone's running around like a bunch of horses in a stampede. "Okay?" I trailed off. I could see clearly Bonnie glaring at me from afar. So I then gave out a warm smile. **"MARCELINE!"**

**_After The Ice King's Party-_**

"Marceline, the princess wanted to see you." The little peppermint butler informed "Oh, for the info." I slowly floated towards her room. "Um… Bonnie?" I called her out in the dark room, which kinda freaked me out. "Marceline…" I heard a voice which sounded like someone gasping for air. Eek! I'm not the type to get scared, since I'm the one who's supposed to do the scaring, but this time, the darkness covered the whole room except for the moon shine that illuminated a small area of the room. I saw a silhouette of a princess holding a knife. "Um... Bonnie, is everything alright?" The silhouette then moved closer, towards me. **"Aaaaahh!"** I screamed at the sight of Bonnie with her mascara on. **(Again..)** holding a toothbrush. **"PRINCESS!"** Finn rushed in and busted the door open. "Finn, nothing's wrong. You can go back outside." "O-o-okay." He returned to the door. "Marceline please, have a seat." Oh glob. Bonnie's so calm right now, what's she planning? I reluctantly sat down. "What's up, Bonnie?" "Hmm… Marceline, what happened earlier was so much out of my plan book for this kingdom, and now? It's such a huge mess.. *sigh*" she blew her hair. "I know, and I didn't meant to-, okay ,what's your problem?!" (Urf… She pisses me off.) "What's my problem?! No, what's your problem?!" she raised her voice.

"Oh crap, Finn… they're like shouting in there. What should we do?" Jake asked in a concerned drastic tone "I don't know man, this sounds serious."

"Okay! I know it's my fault, so shut it! Just tell me what are my punishments, okay?… I don't wanna fight anymore!" Yeah, yeah it was too much. I can't put the blame on Simon; I did everything .if only I just gave him a teddy bear, none of this would happen. "Okay then, **TEAM UP WITH FINN AND JAKE** on a mission." **(Oh glob…)** "Heh, sounds fair enough." I stood up and went outside the room. I then saw Finn and Jake gluing their faces on the wall. "Okay?... What're you guys doing?" "Huh?!" the two heroes got startled. "Oh we were just-" "Cleaning our faces on the walls! Like this." Jake then demonstrated, it's not like it was some brilliant move or anything. **(*Sigh* Whatever…)** **"MARCELINE! Welcome, welcome!"** The two were singing like a bunch of boozes. "Welcome to what?" I asked, As if I didn't know anything. "Welcome to our adventure of helping people!" "Kicking evil's butts!" Jake added. "And having fun together! *huff…huff*" "Whoa, whoa… Slow down boys… You've just reminded me, how about let's go home and discuss this matter?" I then gave a warm smile. I can't believe this. I'm actually going to help people, which is beyond my moral code. Bonnie just gave me a life changing punishment. I gritted my teeth to the thought. It's not that I don't like hanging out with those guys, I actually do love hanging out with them, they're kind of like family. Adventure here we go.

"And we can slay the monsters and then.." "Marceline will then turn into a beautiful unicorn and burn the monsters to **SLEEP**!" Jake added. "Ha-ha. Unicorns, seriously?" sounds promising. "Let's do that." "**AWESOME!"** While we were walking, Finn and Jake went to the direction of my house, and I thought were going to the tree fort?

"Okay? We're here… in _my _house? Why my house?" "Oh, about that Marceline, me and Jake discussed about this earlier and if you want to be an adventurer, you've gotta live with an adventurer!" "Yeah, it's gonna be a blast!" "I thought you guys were heroes?" I added. "Oh yeah … I mean heroes!" Jake slapped his arm. "What's gotten into you, dude? Saying that we're adventurers and stuff…we ain't sissies like them! We're HEROES!"Jake testified. "Haha… I've heard that loud and clear "Heroes"" I muttered as we entered the house. The two heroes sat on the couch and said. "Marceline, pack your things and move to the tree fort for as long as you want." "Yeah man, longer…" "Okay? How about I'll move in tomorrow? I can't pack my things now, and plus, I need to clean up the place before I leave, is that fine with you guys?" "Yeah!" After a while, we've started discussing about strategy's and quests, pretty much _all_ about adventuring. After that was over, the two heroes bid good bye and left saying, "See you tomorrow, for a new **QUEST!"** then they left. Wow, what a day. Shortly after, the whole place felt silent. I think I gotta get some fresh air, plus it's nighttime, so no there's no need to wear my sun hat. I then stretched a little and went off. I've decided to have a little stroll around the woods, since there's a full moon on tonight. I inhaled deeply.

"Ugh!" Something jumped and bit my leg. As I scratched it, it turned bright red. **(Ooops, I over did it.)** I then pressed it and entered the dark woods reflected by the shine of the moon. "Wow, tonight's such a dark creepy night." I grinned. "The perfect time to scare some babies." **(No, Marceline, remember. Doing good deeds are good.)**.Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm gonna team up with a hero which means I must get used to doing… g-good d-deeds. *Sigh…* this sucks, I didn't sign up for this. I went deeper to the woods, just for the thrills.

**"Waahh! Waahh!"** "Huh?" **(Did I just hear a baby cry? Okay, why am I so concerned all of the sudden? It's none of my business anyway.) **"**HELP!** Miss, can you help me? My poor baby's stuck up a tree!" (How did he end up there?) "Erm, Fine!" I flew up the very high tree, plus, my head's been hit by rows of branches. **(Gosh, too much work for being a newbie in this crap.)** After getting past those stupid things, I've seen the silhouette of the baby, clinging to the branch.

"Erm… Hey kiddo." **"Wahh! Wahh!"** "No, don't cry, come 'ere." I held the baby on my arms. "There you go." I gave the baby to his father. "Thank you so much misses! You're so kind!" The old man then kneeled and kissed my hands with his soggy lips. **"Eeew!"** **(Why is he smothering his stupid lips on my hand?)**

**"JOHN!"** a woman shouted while spying at the bushes. "Huh?" I pulled my hands away from his yucky lips. "What's your problem old man!?" **(Keep it together Marcy, he's just…)**

"Oh, Honey w-what brings you here?" **(Is she his wife, oh glob… misunderstanding alert.)** "What are you doing? You **CHEATER!**" The woman slapped the old dude. "And you… who are you!? A mistress?! I knew he was cheating on me… **I KNEW IT!**" The old woman frantically pointed her finger at me. "What?!" She tried to slap me and before she did, I grabbed her hands and transformed into my demon bat form. **"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER I SAVED YOUR DAMN BABY!"** I started going berserk on them. **(Urff... being a hero sucks, I mean the "patience" sucks.)**

"Help, help!" they all screamed back to their old rotten house not far from the area. I quickly vanished into the forest to calm myself down. "*huff* they asked for help, I helped them, they hurt me, I hurt them. Then they asked for help! Even though I freak'n helped them!" I murmured. This might be the hero's code. I continued walking around the woods, my mind started to think about dad, how he hurt me, about Ash, how he sold my best friend! And about the rest who tormented me throughout my life. I found out I'm actually not depressed. I was never depressed, In fact, this feeling _is_ me. I've decided I needed to get used to the "helping people even though they're a bunch of ungrateful pigs" code.

"Ouch!" I tripped on something. It's really funny how I've gotten a lot of minor accidents thrice in one night. "Huh?" I looked back at the object that tripped me. I've soon realized that's no object .Its…it's a dead body! "Um… Mr.? You dead?" I slowly kicked his side, but he didn't budge a bit, so there's a huge possibility he's probably dead. His body was facing flat on the ground, so I decided to check out his face. He could be mutilated, shocked or handsome. Out of curiosity, I kicked it slightly and eventually got a glimpse of his face…um… He's wearing a ripped black polo, with blue jeans and black sneakers. Um, he has grayish-white skin, with gray wavy-slightly spiky hair. Plus he's kind of… cute… **(Erm…What's wrong with me? I'm no necrophilliac.)** Is he dead? I placed my palms to his chest area where the heart is and blushed a little, since it was kinda awkward to touch a guy. "Um… Its beating! He's alive!" **(I can't just leave him here, plus I want to show Finn and Jake that I am a certified hero.)**I heaved as I dragged his body. "Urf, glob he's so heavy!" After a while, I was able to drag him to the side of the cave, we've ran into a lot of bumpy rocks. Eventually, I gave him some food, water and some other crap at the side of where he's lying, then I gave him a blanket. **(Why am I so fluffy this time? I could clearly feel butterflies and rainbows in my stomach. This isn't right , this is definitely not in my moral code.) **I decided not to give him a blanket. **(But it might be cold tonight)** Well, I gave it back to him. I sat next to his sleeping body and due to my boredom and exhaustion and stared at him. Well no particular reason. **(Is he a demon? 'Cuz of his skin color? Or is he a vampire? 'Cuz of his fangs… Or is he a… Whatever, what am I thinking? Marceline remember, It's none of your business.)** I've decided to head back home and pack my things for tomorrow, so, goodbye, house.

**This ends the 3****rd**** chapter; I'll update the next one maybe later. I'm sure you guys are all questioning, who this guy was. And how Marceline will cope up with the hero duties. There are more connections to come. Please tune in and fine out what will happen next. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this thank you for your time. (Plus, this chapter is long, I intend to do so.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will have some little action on it, so please review, and hope you guys enjoyed the last few chapters. Finally I was able to update the other chapters. Thanks for the wait. XD**

**PS. Lady Rainycorn's Korean caption is coated with parenthesis (translated).**

* * *

**The Last Leaf**

**Chapter 4- Royal Lycan**

"Okay, bag ready, house ready, and um yeah, see ya housie. I'll miss you." I bidded farewell as I went out of the house and locked the door. "Oh! I forgot that guy I saved last night…" I stared around the cave. Well he ain't here. I guess that's the price of being a hero. I gave a satisfied smile. "*Sigh* It feels good." I cleaned some parts of the cave, just to keep the sanitation in check. After a while, I stretched my arms as I stared at the horizon. "Adventure here we go…" I uttered as I took the last step away from my home.

**_At the Tree Fort-_**

"Uh, guys?" I whispered as I slowly opened the dark entrance in the Fort. "**MARCELINE! Welcome, welcome, welcome!**" The two heroes popped out of the shadows and danced around me in a circle. **(Okay?)** "Um… Thanks, I guess." I rubbed my neck. "Marcy, glad you came early, cuz' it's time for some adventure!" Finn screamed. "Right now, Finn? *yawn* isn't it too early guys?" I asked in a sleepy tone. "Very Marcy, but Finn here wants it early, since PB's calling us for another QUEST!" Jake added with a fairly girly, sassy tone. "Uhh duh, right Jake? She said it's urgent, that's why. No particular reason he-he." Finn answered with a nervous kind of tone. I can clearly see sweat dropping down his face. I poked his cheeks. "I can see those pink cheeks Finn." "You can?! Oh glob…" Finn covered his flustered cheeks. "Sorry to break the conversation though, but let's go! **HOP IN MY BACK!**" Jake used his stretchy powers to "resize" himself again.

"**IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!**" the two heroes screamed. "Hey Marcy, you've gotta say it too." They said as they stared at me. "Erf. What? Um, oh... Adventure Time?..." "**YEAH!**" They howled as we moved forward on our journey. Finn rode on Jake, well I… I flew, duh. "So, what does Bonnie want anyways?" "Well we don't really know, she just says it's urgent." Finn answered. "Well Finn over here's so pumped up." Jake added in a mysterious groovy tone.

* * *

**_At the Candy Kingdom-_**

"**Princess Bubblegum!**" Finn ran in PB's room. "Hey PB's" Jake greeted as I entered lastly, without greeting that princess. "Oh, Hi guys glad you could make it, and you too Marceline." Bonnie said in an annoying tone. "Hm, Hey." I then floated around her room, checking out some of her knickknacks and whatnot. "What's the problem princess?" "Oh yes, I want you guys to well get me a serum called the Lycanium; only found on a blood of a Lycan. A _special _one." "What's a Lycan?" Finn asked. "Oh, just one of those words Bonnie made." I answered bluntly. "FYI, I did not make that up. A Lycan is a wolf, well anything related to a dog. But this kind of Lycan is different. Well, to speak _your_ language, I want you to get me a Werewolf." Bonnie discussed. "A Werewolf?!" the two heroes shrieked, wearing extremely funny expressions on their faces, which made me giggle a little. "Oh, just get her a Whywolf." I said to tease her. "Pfft.. Well if you get me a Whywolf,I will ask them why Marceline can't follow a friendly order?" **(Pfft… Friendly)** "Why you want them anyways?" "Oh, I need it to make a kind of vaccine that I cannot tell you the utter reason." "Hmm… are you hiding something, pinky?" I then floated upside-down. "No, I must tell you later, once we bring a Werewolf; a special Werewolf. Okay then…let's go!" "Huh?!" We all reacted. "You coming PB?!" Finn exclaimed. "Duh, I bet you guys don't know what kind of werewolf we're after." "Ooohh, I'm so scared." I added. "**LETS GO!**"

Okay, this time Finns riding on Jake. And Bonnie over here's riding on Lady Rainicorn and I, well I just floated. Like always *Sigh*. Good thing I brought my ax bass, to play some of my jams to pass the time.

"Guys! I found a reading towards the forest! Hurry!" Bonnie signaled. "Alright!" Finn screamed. I then gave out a sigh. "Hey Finn, wolves on the port bow!" Jake reported. "What? Hey, they're attacking those little house people! **NO!**" Finn screamed and leaped from Jake's back. The wolves noticed his presence and the scatted away. But Finn, he's the type that doesn't take evil-doers lightly. He grabbed the fur of the wolf tightly. "Stay put, doggy!" Finn scolded as he struggled to hold the wolf in place. Bonnie then stroked the wolf's fur. "Hmm…" she placed her fingers on her chin. "This, this isn't the right one.*sigh* Release him Finn… This will be a long night." Bonnie muttered. I saw the frightened little house bank. "Hey little dude, you okay or something?" I asked him as I crouched down. "N-no it's obvious, they-they j-just j-jumped on us…" The little bank man shivered in fright. "It's gonna be okay guys, just stay away from trouble okay?" I gave out a sigh. "Hey what's this?" They noticed what looks like some shiny pendant on the ground. "What? Let me see." Bonnie then grabbed the pendant from the ground. "Oh! Some kind of silver!" Jake added. "Werewolves hate silver, but what's _this_ doing here on the ground?" Finn muttered. "Hmm, no, this isn't silver, it's TITANIUM." Bonnie then grabbed some weird x-ray vision goggles from her bag pack and quickly scanned it. "I got it! This is the titanium used for crafting pendants for higher classed Lycans. Or in other words, "Royal Lycans."" Bonnie said in a nerdy fashion, which blokes my hearing senses. "Royal blood? Really." I muttered. "Wow, searching for Royal Lycans and pendants makes me hungry. Hey Lady! Hand me some wood over there, **LETS MAKE FIRE!**" Jake called out to his spouse."(**Catch!**)" Okay, what's with the Korean language? "Okay guys, let's do that later. But first, we'll need to find some grub…"

* * *

**_Meanwhile, At the woods -_**

"I'm so stuffed!" Jake exclaimed. "(Me too, oh honey, your tummy, it turned even bigger ! hehehehehehehehehe~!)" "Hehehehehehehe…" The two bothed shared giggles in a silly way. **(Okay?)** I then whispered at Finn. "Hey Finn, do you get what Lady just said?" I asked in curiosity. "Hmm... Nope. I don't get anything. Ha-ha I just let love be." He gave a warm smile which made me blush in a way. **(Urm..) **

"Okay guys, guess what? I've finally examined the pendant for a while and then I found out that this pendant has been owned. But first, we must find the owner, ' cuz that's what we're looking for." The princess informed. "Great..." I yawned out of boredom. **_*Rustle *_** "Huh?!" "What was that just now?" Jake flipped."Let me check. You guys wait there." Finn said heroically. "Be careful Finn…" Bonnie said in an concern tone. **"(The princess cares for me? YES!)"** Finn thought in his mind. What? I can read minds too. Finn went towards the bushes and saw a huge silhouette behind the trees. "What the?!" The hero got startled. "Finn?" I rushed over as I heard his scream. Jake then followed me and screamed. **"FINN! I'm coming buddy!"** The dog bounced at the bushes and stopped for a second. "What in Ooo is that?" Finn asked in a puzzled, nervous tone. We then rushed to the scene. "Glob, it's huge! I think we just found our Werewolf.." The princess added with a "historic" face. **"GIVE ME THE PENDANT! OR I WILL-"** The werewolf bellowed**. "NEVAAHHH!"** Finn screamed and leaped at the beast. The beast's structure turned clearer by the light and I was able to spot his eye's which quickly stared at mine. (**Those eyes...)** The beast then ran into the woods after pummeling Finn down the ground. "Finn, you alright?" "Yeah, Ouch. That dude's huge." Finn added. "Hey, let's see who's huge." Jake then transformed into a giant goose, which made the boy laugh. "Hey, he went over there!" Bonnie informed. "Oh yeah, let's go! We can't lose him now!" "Wait guys, we need some kind of strategy, we can't just chase him around." I suggested. "What? We can't just let him run off like that!" Finn detested the idea."Finn, I think Marceline has a point, This one is hard to pin point. We need to have some sort of strategy**.**"** (Heh.. Now Bonnie's speaking my language.)** "Okay, here's the plan when we spot him: Finn, you go to the left, Bonnie on the right. Then me, Jake and Lady on the bushes behind him. Okay, then. you and Bonnie stay put and guard his every movements and thus, Jake does his stretchy powers and wraps his body, while Lady comes in and helps Jake. Then I'll transform into my bat form and punch the lights out of him!" I punched the air as I stared at my stupid looking doodles on the soil. "*huff, huff* what do you guys think? I freag'n drawn it on the soil." I added. "Wow, I never knew you're good in strategy plans Marceline?" Bonnie added. **"MATHEMATICAL!"** Finn screamed. "WOW! Marceline!" "(Amazing)" I then gave out a warm smile. "Okay then guys, **LETS GET 'EM!"**

"Hey,hey. Chicken wing on 11 o' clock." "Oooh, he's stuck…" "Yes, there's a barrier over there**. (Better than what I predicted…)**" I pointed while I gave out an evil smile. "Just as planned." **"GO!" **I commanded. Bonnie and Finn quickly rushed to their places. "Hey, Lycan baby." Finn teased. "Oh yeah? I'm definitely gonna get your **blood**!" The monster threatened. Okay good, Finn and Bonnie are on the right track. "Hey Jake and Lady you know what to do right?" I looked at the lovey dovey couple. "Yeah, I'm so pumped up!" "(Me too, let's save each other, honey~ hehehehehe…..)" "Hehehehehehe…" **(Okay?)** "**GUYS!**" Finn called out. "Signal received. Let's go lady!" *SWOOOOSH* Jake and Lady quickly wrapped that dude up. Great, just as planned. "Marcy, hurry! We can't take much longer!" Jake struggled**. "LET ME GO YOU FOOLS!"** the werewolf shouted. "Marcy, it's breaking! Don't let go Lady!" Jake shouted. Okay, now's the right time. I transformed into my demon bat form. **"COMING!"** I shouted. **"RAHHHH!"** the wolf howled loudly. **"HEY, BIG BOY! HERE'S MAMA!" ****_*PUNCH*****_**

**Hope you enjoyed it. There are more chapters yet to come! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the few chapters I wrote. Here it comes!**

The Last Leaf

**Chapter 5- Wake up**

The four of us stared at the violet bruise on the lycan's face for a few minutes after knocking it down. "Can I poke it?" Jake added due to boredom. ***poke*** the monster's face jiggled around, which amused me for some reason. "Hey Jake, do it again." I requested bluntly. ***poke*** the dog poked the unconscious lycan again as it jiggled once more. "Ha-ha-hah… amusing…" I laughed in a lifeless tone. The princess then glanced at me and Jake. "Um guys? Could you please stop poking it? Someone's scanning over here." Bonnie asked in an annoyed tone. "Okay. Okay. Geez." I responded. "What are we gonna do now princess?" The exhausted hero asked. "Wait Finn, almoooosst…. Got it!" The princess finally had an eureka moment. I thought I was gonna stay here in "bordomville". Bonnie stood up as she wiped her dirty white jeans. "Okay then "heroes", let's get moving." She announced. "Finally I've been waiting for that." I've done some stretches paired with a tiresome yawn. "Great!"

After a while, we've decided to head out of the forest. Jake somehow stretched his body into a hammock to carry the gigantic lycan dude. And guess what? Finn's riding on Lady, which means... "Hey you two! Get a room!" I shouted at Bonnie and Finn. Finn blushed a little, while the petty princess just rolled her eyes. Well this lone vampire just gotta float... ***sigh*** I then flew next to Jake and whispered to his ear, just to avoid any misunderstandings, perhaps. "Jake, mind if I lie on your stretched out, balloon back?" I asked. "Umm… It's cool. I guess. Just don't get too heavy on me." He reminded. "Don't worry, you big lug." I responded as I laid down flat on Jake's back and stared at the wide open. **(Hmm... some breeze .)** I gave out a smile as I closed my eyes, the next thing I knew, I fell asleep.

"Marcy!" I heard a voice shouting outside. Urff... I hate it when people disturb me. "Marcy!" I've decided to open my eyes for a change and saw a desperate looking Jake staring at me. "Yo Marcy, we're here now." "Oh yeah. Sorry I dozed off; it's just that your back's so soft." I apologized in a lazy tone. "Aw shucks. Hey, you know how hard it was to carry both a giant wolf dude and a vampire queen? You know how the trouble led me? I_ had_ to carry you while you're sleeping, and it made my back hurt like hell." He nagged like some old fart. "Sorry old man. By the way, where are the other dudes?" I broke the conversation. "Oh, they're up in the lab." He pointed his noodle finger to the ceiling. "Could you take me there? I'd like to ride on your back again." I jokingly added. "No way, Lady easily gets jealous." Jake smirked. "Fine."

"Hey guys." I greeted as the two of us entered the lab. "Hey Marcy, glad you're awake now… though you kinda snore like a pig." Finn teased in a low tone, kinda like he has some sort of fever. "Oh, hey Marceline." Bonnie greeted. "So?" I crossed my arms as I leaned on the candy coated wall. Oh yeah, you guys are the best. I can't believe we actually caught a werewolf. I mean, a "Royal Lycan" how exciting." She then skipped around it while poking its dirty fur. "Is everything good, Bubblegum?" Jake asked. "Yeas, very. You guys can go now and have some rest." "But what if the werewolf attacks you guys when it regains consciousness?" Finn asked in a concern tone. "Ha-ha. Don't worry Finn, this princess is under control. I've injected him some serum that makes him hung-over for a while. Don't worry about me. 'Till then, I'll call you heroes. That includes you, Marceline." She pointed as she stared at me with those evil eyes. "Heh. Well then…toodles." I responded in a blunt tone. "Bye, Princess Bubblegum! Keep safe…!" Finn added, as he let out a sickly cough. "See ya, princess. Take care of everything." Jake bidden farewell as he waved his noodle like arms in the air. "Great! Bye!" she waved till the door closes. ***sigh*** **(Finally, it's over.)**

We then walked out of the Candy Kingdom, bid good bye to peppermint butler, and those stupid banana guards. Everything around us fell silent for almost a minute and a half. "Hey guys, can you believe we finally caught a werewolf!" Jake added in an excited tone. "Yeah…" Finn responded briefly... "Finn..." I called out his name. (**The boy got so silent for a while ever since we've made that werewolf plan. Finn… Must he be mad at me? Or...**)

We've decided to walk for hours 'till we've reached our destination, Finn still remained silent, not saying a word through the whole damn trip, even though Jake was dancing and farting while at it, which was very amusing if you ask me.

* * *

**_At the Tree Fort-_**

"Yo, Finn, you ok or something?" Jake asked in a concern tone, just like what every brother would do. The hero grinned a little, probably just to ensure the poor guy that everything's okay with him. "Hmm... Yeah, I'm fine." He grabbed one of those "Finn Cakes" from the freezer. He quickly stuffed it in his mouth expressing no emotion, or sense of delight. "See Jake? I told you I'm fine." He then testified. Jake gave out a scoff. "Sheesh man, I hear you bro... I'm just concerned, that's all."

"Whoa, you mobsters okay or something?" I entered the tree fort kinda late, since I was recording the whole conversation behind the walls.

"Yeah, we're fine. Sorry Jake… ***sigh*** it's just that it's- ah, forget it..." Finn smiled, which made me scoff at this, looking at that fake smile of his. "I forgive you Finn; just, just don't smile like that! Eeek! Man, gives me the chills. I'm probably going to have a hard time sleeping tonight!" Jake then shivered at the thought. "Looks like you two made-up?" I interrupted. "Yeah, seems like it." Finn added. "Woah man, not that far." Jake cracked up. "Haha!" we all then shared a laugh.

Really, I don't know why Finn's all moody all of the sudden, but the next thing I knew, he's fine and jumpy. (**Must be the tomatoes**.) I thought as I placed my fingers on my chin.

By the way, how's dad doing … He must be busy and all. Hey why am I thinking about him, he clearly doesn't care about me.

**Meanwhile at the Nightosphere**

"Dear Marceline, How is your life away from the Nightosphere? I really miss you a lot and I thought about you all the time. Thinking on what your doing-… URF!" he then crampled the paper. "I want to make the perfect letter for you. It's just soo hard." He then stared at the dark sky.

"Um Sir Abadeer sir. …Lycans." A black cat with a tux reported

"Hmm… Open the gates Hecter." Abadeer ordered.

A dip voice popped out from the gates **"Abadeer… We seek you."**

* * *

**_The Next Morning-_**

**"KAAAWWW!" **A loud screech woke me up from my decent morning sleep. "What the?"

"Marcy, keep it down." Jake muttered half asleep. **"KAAAWWW!"** the thing that caused it sounded pissed. I then stood up and stretched, and then I wiped my face with my hands. "Okay, Okay, sheesh, have some patience." I mumbled as I headed downstairs to the living room. I saw a mad BMO who seemed like he just woke up. "Yo, BMO." I greeted. "Could you please shut this mad bird up?" BMO requested in an annoyed tone. **"KAAWWW!"** I heard the sound once more, which happens to be... Bonnie's stupid bird, Morrow. I gave out a sigh and leaned towards the window, seeing the bird clutching it's talons on a branch. "What seems to be the problem birdy? " I asked ,not like he could answer me at all.

"Marcy,what was that sound?" Finn then showed up ,half asleep wearing those stretched out pajamas of his, while rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hey Finn." I greeted. **"KAAAWWW!"** the bird screamed on my ear ,which caused me to be deaf for a moment. "Oh, if it isn't Morrow!" Finn greeted with a morning smile. **"KAAAWWW!"** "Oh ,so you want me to read that letter?…Which is… hanging under your neck? Well, okay then. That sounds fine with me." The hero quickly took the miniature parcel off its neck. The poor BMO then went back to sleep with his tiny blanket, which was kinda cute. **"SHUT UP!"** Jake yelled as he approached Finn and me on the window, with his eyes kinda funny, kinda like a sleep walker. I then forcefully opened his eyes, which shown those white stuff with no pupils, ha-ha, it amuses me so. "Hey, hey, shut that sound up!" He muttered. "Jake!" Finn shouted. "Why I yadda!" Jake shouted as he then approached Finn half asleep. **"I SAID SHUT THAT SOUND UP!"** Jake shouted once more. "Okay?.." I added. BMO then woke up pissed off, and kicked Jake's feet harder, which woke him up eventually. **"AWWCH!"** Jake screamed like a girl. The robot then went back to sleep. "Finally, Jake. You're awake." "What does it say?" I asked. "What the? Hey, Morrow" Jake greeted the bird. "It says.

**_Dear Heroes,_**

**_This is urgent, Please come! The Lycan woke up! Hurry!_**

**_I'll tell you guys more details later, 'till you get there, we're waiting anxiously._**

**_With Love- Princess Bubblegum_**

"Wow, the princess needs us. Thanks Morrow for your troubles." Finn slapped the bird's butt. **"KAAWWW!"** the bird screamed so loudly, which made BMO wake up, again. "Crud, he's awake!" Jake screamed as he then grabbed Finn for a ride to the Candy Kingdom. "Wait guys!" I yelled desperately as I flew towards them. **"COME BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL FOULS!"** BMO shouted which echoed through the forests. "Phew, that was close." Jake added.

* * *

**_At the Candy Kingdom-_**

"Princess!" Finn busted in the room. "Finn! Glad you guys came... in pajamas?" The princess added. "Yeah,we are. So?" I added with an embarrassed tone while a group of geek scientists filled the room. "Oh glob!" the embarrassed hero shrieked. "I'll be right back!" the hero added as he quickly went out of the room. "Lucky me, you can't tell the difference." Jake added with a smile. "Ewww…" Bonnie and I gagged, as we realized that Jake was naked all along.

Finn then rushed back into the room, changed and all. "So, what's the matter princess?" Finn asked eagerly. "The Lycan, it turned into a person. I mean, it transformed into its original form." Bonnie explained. "Well duh, aren't werewolves supposed to do that? I mean "transform?" I added. "Yes, that is correct, but never in history was it recorded. Only, the first one and thought to be the last record was from the British colony, back in 1856 A.D." Bonnie continued. "British?" The two heroes asked. "Yes British or Britain to be exact. It's actually a place that existed before the mushroom war**. *sigh*** and there are also records of a man who claims to be one, but there's no solid proof what so ever. But-" "But?" I added. "But this one, this one is solid proof!" She then raised her voice like some mad scientist. "Let us see this Brithis dude." Jake added, who can't even pronounce it well. "It's Britiish." I corrected. "***sigh*** British." Bonnie corrected both of us.

"Urff…" "Princess, the Lycan!" one scientist with an oddly long body, shouted. "Oh, seems he's awake." Bonnie stated. "Let's go see this dude!" the two heroes shrieked in excitement. As we followed Bonnie through the room filled with geeks, I heard a sounding voice coming from behind the walls. "Release me!" a voice shouted. "Calm down mister." one scientist scolded. We then saw a dude with both hands tied on some surgical bed, which made me pause for a second. I then cleared my vision to be exact ,but... "Hey dude." Finn greeted. **(But, but it can't be…)** "YOU?!" I pointed all of the sudden which embarrassed me. Literally, this must be the man I saved. I mean the hair, the complexion, the fangs!

"Oh hey, long time no see." The man greeted. "Oh, hi." I waved my hands bluntly, since I am clearly out of thought. Why is he here? I knew there's something fishy going on with him. "Marceline? You know the dude?" Jake asked. "No, not really though." "Excuse me guys, but we still have some questionings to do, let's continue your reunion later" Bonnie smiled as she shooed the three of us away from the door.

"Marcy, you know the dude?" Finn asked in a puzzled tone. "Is he your Boyfriend?" Jake joked, which kinda pissed me off. "Uh, No! I don't even know him; I just saved him like, two days ago or something." But really, what is he doing here I mean? Really? Lycan and all. ***sigh*** I'm so confused, I hope glob will give me the answers.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, at the lab-_**

The princess walked around in a circle. "Hello, my name is Princess Bubblegum, the rightful and sophisticated ruler of this kingdom. And I , I mean we, want to ask you some questions. But don't worry; it's no bother for sure." The princess then gave a warm smile. The man then cleared his throat. "Pardon." He added. **Such manners** the princess thought. "Um, the questions? Please?" The man added in a blunt tone. "Oh, that's right, um..." The man then gave out a crooked grin. "Well then, according to this pendant, Mr. Werewolf, you are part of a royal family is that not?" the princess questioned while holding the titanium pendant. "Ermm... It's none of this kingdom's business. Nor any kingdom's, perhaps." "What do you mean?" a scientist asked. "Shish! I'll do the questionings over here." The princess scolded. "So is that a "yes" then?" the princess declared. "Urm… " "Okay then, since that's all solved. What is your name?" "My name? Umm… yes my name.. .it's S- Cal, just Cal." "Cal? What an odd name." "Well your name is much more odder, BUBBLEGUM." He added. "FYI my name is Bonnibel." The princess exclaimed. "So we're not fully honest then?" Cal then asked. "Um, what honest?" The princess asked in an embarrassed tone. Cal then gave out a smile. **glob** the princess thought. "Very well then, **Prince Cal**." "How did you-" "hmm, I just knew. well duh, what does this pendant say then?" the princess asked bluntly. "So then a prince can't be kept here like some criminal." Cal added bluntly. The princess then gave out a sigh. "Fine." The princess added.

* * *

**_Mean while-_**

"hey guys." A Bonnie went out. "Hey Bonnie. So, what's up with the lycan dude?" I asked. "Yeah?" Finn added. "Okay then. Everything seems so peachy; he answered every question though, in an honest manner, perhaps. But the dashing thing is that he is a Prince." "a prince?!" the three of us shouted. He's a prince? This can't be true. "Well duh, he _is_ cute." Bonnie added in a girly tone. "Bonnie!" I scolded. "What?! It's true right?" "Yeah I guess."

"Hey Finn they're talking about werewolf guy here is cute, cuter than you." Jake added. "What?! Oh man!" Finn pouted. "It's okay buddy." Jake gently patted his back.

"So, what do you want us to do princess?" Finn asked. "I want you to, well…make friends with prince Cal over there. We want you guys to gain his trust so we can ask more questions, is that clear?" "Yes ma'am!" Jake and Finn shouted. "Marcy?" Bonnie called out. "What?" I responded bluntly. "Good luck." "Hey, how bout you spend time with prince charming over there?" I asked in a pissed tone. "I really wanted to, but I've got something else to do with the other scientists. We're actually solving some new found phenomenon coming from the outer regions, chat you later. You've gotta do this first." As she then skipped away singing. "For the first time in forever there'll be magic there'll be fun." While dancing around comically. **Crazy girl.** I thought to myself. ***sigh*** and I thought this mission was over….

* * *

**Sorry, it's been a long time since I've last updated. I'll update more and make it amazing! I wish you guys would give me some feedback though, since my story barely progressed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, chapter 6 here, hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5 ,and all those stuff happening. Hope you'll keep up with me I promise this story's going to be juicy.**

* * *

**The Last Leaf**

Chapter 6- Accidents Happen

"Awesome!" The two heroes shrieked "It's a prince!" They continued. "And then?" I asked in a fairly tired tone. "And then, Marcy? You can't just say "and then" since you're going to meet a werewolf dude!" Finn exclaimed. "Yeah, But dude werewolves are kinda scary." Jake added. "**Pfft, **scary" Finn added. "Whatever dweebs, I'm not part of any of the crap he'll do when he goes berserk." I then gave out and intense glare. I wish I'm not part of this. All I've gotta do is let them do the talking and all I do is hang around. "Open the door Jake!" Finn added. "Nuh-uh I ain't opening that thing." Jake stated as his legs shaked. ***Sigh*** "let me do this." I opened the door for them. "Cowards." I muttered. "Hey ,why're you not excited?" Jake added with a smile. "I'm just… not." I answered. "But he's handsome." Jake then glared at me. I quickly avoided his huge doggy eyes. Duh, it doesn't mean I'm excited if the dude's handsome and all. It's just disappointing, knowing that it would all be over but actually not.

"Greetings." The Prince greeted in a polite and royal manner. Seems like he's sophisticated and all. Jake pushed Finn. "Oh, um… G-Greetings." Finn responded. "Hello, your majesty." Jake bowed. "Yo." I greeted, not like he is _that_ important and all. "May I help you?" He asked. "Oh yeah, my name is Finn. This dude over there is Jake." Finn answered. "Hey." "Marceline here, I guess?"

All he does at the time was lying on his bed and playing with his hair, which was pretty odd for a guy to do. "The name is Se-Cal, I mean. Just Cal." He gave out a crooked smile. "Se-"? He didn't continue pronouncing the first name and skipped it into a very simple three letter name that reminded me of some kind of soft drink. Is he hiding something? And plus, what the heck is with that smile? Suspicious, the last time I found him was in the barren forest.

"So, um… do you like adventuring?" Finn asked in a friendly manner. 'Yes, I do lots of adventuring. But I'm more of an avid reader; Bookish, to be exact." He ended the topic. "Bookish?" Jake asked. "It seems like you're not used to the word." Cal added. "Yeah, of course not. All we ever done is go adventuring. It's more like our life." Jake answered. "Literature _is_ life." He added.

Jake then whispered to Finn. "Dude, he's kinda boring." "No he ain't he does adventuring. Now _that's _something." Finn quickly approached Cal. "what kind of stuff do you do in your adventures?" "Well ,I did slay some Sea Kaiju on my way, and oh, I led a whole horde of those things, but that was way, way past before." Cal added. So he is kinda old huh? I then walked around the room playing some of the knickknacks Bonnie keeps on the sides. "So, you're like a thousand years old or something?" I asked. "Kinda." he winked. Interesting.

"How did the two of you even met and all?" Finn asked curiously. "Well,I remembered it like it was yesterday." "How did you even remember it when you were sleeping the whole time?" I muttered. "**OOOOHH! you know what these means? It's an L.Q!** (love quarrel)" Jake said while wiggling his stretchy hands. "Uh-h, excuse me?" I asked in a pissed off tone. "Okay, okay. I just woke up in a cave at the "side" with some dog plate and water." He added. "What? Um, _excuse_ me? What an ungrateful-" he then interrupted me by placing his finger between my lips. "But I was grateful for that woman saved my life." he then gave a crooked smile I mean, that weird smile of his. I then felt my cheeks fluster or heated, in other words. "Ooooh…awkward." Finn silently whispered. At least he didn't forget my face. Well, he_ is _a dog for crying out loud. "And then?" I asked. "What do you want now?" he asked in a calm don't-bother-me voice, which pissed me off. I can't take this crap full of ungratefulness, I gave out a deep sigh. "Finn, Jake, I'm gonna get some air. I'll be right back. (Eventually)" I said it, just so that they won't worry about me or anything. "What's her problem?" Cal asked in a puzzled tone . "Let her be." Jake responded in some yoga guru accent.

* * *

**_Outside the room-_**

.**"URFF! YOU UNGRATEFUL DOG!" **I shouted to the ceiling .Well, he isn't _that _ungrateful, but he is really a stupid dog. He pisses me off, but still makes me feel weird. Calm down Marcy, feel the breeze of the air… ahhh, so soothing. I then heard the sound of flip flops accompanied with humming.

"Oh, hey Marceline." Oh, just Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie." "Why'd you go out? I thought you were with the boys?" she asked me puzzled. "Hmm, Nah. I just want them to do there biz, you know?" I added like nothing odd happened. Bonnie let out a quick sigh. "Something happened?" She asked me while raising a brow. Okay, how did she-. "Okay , Tell me what's the issue girl." She continued. "Tell you what?" I asked to change the topic, but seems it didn't work. " I know something's bothering you, so tell me." I sighed. "Well I was out of the picture, plus they piss me off." I finally blurted it out. "Oh, Well then, come with me. I'm sure you'll help me out, plus I didn't have some girl time lately." "What?" I surprisingly asked. "In the lab, you'll be my temporary assistant. So change now, partner!" Bonnie said, smiling weirdly. "Oh crud." I mean, that insane fashion again. "Fine, at least it's better than those dweebs." "Eureka! Finally, some girl time!" Bonnie said happily. I'm gonna ditch those guys. I'm sure they won't mind at all. "Yehey…" I said to fit in with her mood.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Lab-_**

"Bonnie, I really don't get this kind of fashion." I blurted as I felt the rough lab coat rubbing through my knees. "Well, me neither. I'm just in it for the science!" "Heheh…" I laughed a little. The lab was full of test tubes, weird samples and what not. I don't really wanna know. "So Bonnie, what are we gonna do?" I asked while staring at her finger, poking on some rotten lump of flesh on the metal tray. She quickly moved closer to me. "Okay Marceline, don't tell Finn or Jake, they might freak out. This is top secret okay? And I trust you." "Um, okay?" I added. "Listen carefully." She continued while her eyes shifted around the lab, to check if anyone's around. "See that dead meat over there?" we then stared at it. "Yeah?" I asked. "Well that meat I found…well,I think it fell from the werewolf prince when he was in wolf form. Remember when Jake and Lady wrapped around him and you came and punched the lights out of him?" "Um, yeah. So?" "Well while you guys were busy , I noticed some meat that fell under his pocket. I don't know what it is, but I think it's a kind of meat found from…" I followed her around the room while explaining and pointing at things I don't really get, but I just gave a nod at all times. "From what?" I asked since she didn't continue the sentence. She then whispered on my ear and said. "I think it's the meat of another royal lycan." **That **theory really surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a puzzled tone. "Okay, I feel that something's gonna happen,and weneed to solve this, I heard rumors about demons attacking people around Ooo, and I don't really get the connection." Bonnie exclaimed. "You mean." "Yes, Lycanthropy." Bonnie added. Okay, that wasn't what I thought of, but well… "Um. Okay? In English please." I added. "Glob Marceline, Fine, lycanthropy is another process of turning into a werewolf. But once an evil force, such as demons, uses that process, they would end up to be utterly corrupted into a more evil being. So I'm thinking it has to be some kind of lycanthropy problem..."

"So you're telling me that something's going on beneath us?" I asked. "Yes, Marceline. I do have a favor. Later,go ask your dad if knows something about it."

"What?! **NO!** I can't…"

"Marceline… I know what happened between you and your dad was hard, but you still love him and he loves you more than you can imagine. I know that... It'll be alright. Think of it as some warm family reunion." She then placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Fine, Finn and Jake **can't** know right?" I asked to make sure. "Yes, not now. We can't tell them,or else they'll go **GOOOGAAGA!**" "HAHAHA!" we both shared a laugh.

Dad huh? ***Sigh* **this will be hard. After the sampling and stuff, I can't describe what Bonnie finally said.

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"We finally got it!"

"Got what?" sheesh, asking questions from Bonnie is such pain. She won't bother to answer them. "Bonnie?" "Oh yeah, sorry I finally get it, the meat has the same blood as Cal's samples, but not exactly the same DNA. But talking about the blood flow…" "Okay? So you mean..." "But why would Cal kill his own kind?" Okay, Bonnie's talking to herself again.. "Bonnie?" I asked. "Why? it's out of human nature, but still we aren't humans.." Bonnie's still not listening. "Bonnie, hello?" as I waved my hand in front of her face. "Oh, Oh sorry! I was too caught up with myself. Hehe, it's just so exciting!" "Yeah.."

"Oh, by the way, help yourself with some cream puffs on the tray." Bonnie added. I quickly grabbed some of those things lying above the tray and stuffed them on my mouth. "Marceline, if you need an apprentice to go to the Nightosphere, you can bring peppermint butler with you." She suggested "Peppermint B?" hmm… I muttered as I entered the women's room to change. I suddenly heard a voice.

"OH HELLO BUBBLEGUM?!" someone slammed the door open. "LSP? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked. "Oh, I was just checking on my lumps, then Melisa called me saying that there's this lumping hot prince on the loose, SOMEONE TAKE ME!" I quickly went out to find out who's outside, but…(OH, it's just Bonnie's weird, fat friend again) "Oh Bubblegum, show me this luscious lump!" she screamed. "Okay, I guess." We went outside the lab and headed towards the room were the boys are.

And as Bonnie opened the door, ***WOOOSH*** "No one in here!? Where are they?!" "Oh crud, this is bad.." The princess muttered. "**MAH PRINCE!"** LSP cried. As Bonnie desperately looked under the bed and everywhere obvious to find someone hiding, LSP complained about how hard it was to come here and how she's been wasting her time and lumps.

"**Haiyaa!"** "Hey, Finn that's it man! Keep that jam up."

"Huh?" I heard Jakes voice. Maybe they're outside, on the field area. "Hey, Bonnie! I'll be right back." I flew down towards the area where I heard the voices. "Finn, Jake?"

"**Haiyaa!** Oh, hey Marceline. Check out our work out dojo." Jake happily said. "Wow, pretty nice." I gave out a smile.

"Oh hey, Marceline." I saw a figure immerge from the dark and I saw Cal... "Oh,hello Cal." I greeted in an emotionless tone. "Hmn? you still mad at me? ***crunch*" **he asked as he took a huge bite on an apple. "Hmm..."

"**FINN, JAKE?!"** Wow, looks like Bonnie and LSP arrived. "Hey, princess, **HAIYA!**" Finn greeted. "Hey Pb check out Finn's new moves." Jake added. "***Sigh*** I thought you guys were lost." Bonnie said. "Or attacked." I added. "Hey,hey you don't trust me?" Cal added. "Yes, I don't." I glared back at him. "Oooo.."

"Hey LSP, what brings you here?" Finn asked. "Oh, none of your lumping business Finn." She then quickly went near Cal and her cheeks abnormally glowed red. "Hi, Um …**YOU'RE THAT LUMPING PRINCE I SAW FROM MY DREAMS!**" She screamed. She quickly hugged Cal like a teddy bear, well, he deserves it. I gave out a smirk. We then left Cal and LSP at the sides. After a while, we suddenly heard a disturbing cry

**"AAAAHHHHH!" **

"Huh?"

"Huh? What the-?" "LSP, you okay?" Finn rushed in. Well, we all rushed. "What happened?" Bonnie asked. "He-he-he ran away from my arms! **Wahhh!wahh!**" Wait… if he ran away. "**NO!"** Bonnie shouted "I knew he was planning something!" I added. "I'm gonna chase him. Just block his path guys. Since I'm the only one who can fly." I flew as fast as I can. "I can't see him in this eye level." I reported. So I've decided to fly higher. I can clearly see the whole candy kingdom from up here.

Hey sir, where are you-" "Go away." Cal shouted. "Hey wait! Banana guards **STOP HIM!**" Bonnie commanded. I directly flew towards him as the wind tickled my ears . "Haha, there you are Cal!" I then gave a smile. "Huh?" Cal's eyes widened as he saw me. "Of course, you can't **escape MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!**" I tackled him to the ground, we rolled in some bumps and rocks and finally all the rumbling stopped. I didn't remember anything after that. "Err... my head." "Oh my glob…" Jake exclaimed. "How could you Marceline?! He's mine!" LSP suddenly shouted at me. "Oh my. Marceline... That was supposed to be… uh, never mind." Bonnie added. Okay, I really don't know what's going on. What just happened when we fell? As my vision slowly cleared, in front of me was Cal, whose face was red... RED?! "Huh?!" I exclaimed as I backed away. "What happened? Tell me?" Bonnie suddenly went near me and whispered. "You guys **KISSED!**" "**What?!**" no, it can't be.. I felt my neck heat up as my face turned extremely red, just like LSP when she approached Cal. "Marceline it was just an accident." Cal assured. "Oh glob, what just happened?" I questioned myself. "Banana guards, tie Cal. He might escape again." Bonnie commanded the guards. "**HUHUH… LUMP EVERYTHING! I'M GOING HOME!**" LSP wailed like a funeral mourner while floating away, and Bonnie chased her.

"Okay. Lets just all forget about this incident." Cal stood up and wiped the dirt from his pants. He then lended me a hand, which I denied. " I can do it myself."

**Woo, there you go guys. Chapter 6 was something. Secret missions and much more to come. Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. Thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, been a while. Sorry, I was very busy since we had exams and all. But don't worry it's almost summer in my place. Actually I have something in stored for all. Hehehe... (Evil laugh). Please enjoy this fan fiction, I promise it won't disappoint you. Please leave a review.**

* * *

**The Last Leaf**

**Chapter 7- Move On**

* * *

After that shocking incident I was in, I've decided to move on, and act like nothing's even happened…nothing at all… nothing… glob! Why am I still thinking about this, it's no use. I gave out a sigh at the thought of that particular incident.

"Fine!"

"Finally LSP..." Bonnie then gave a sigh.

Oh, it seems like Bonnie was able to persuade the fat princess over here to stay for some unknown reason. Friendship, I guess? Whatever. I walked towards the window at the side of the room. Seems like the guards are on heavy guard duty right now. Sheesh, what a tiring job. I mean, such dimwits like them would just stand there for hours, yet they don't seem to fit the bill. Jeez, what was Bonnie even thinking? Sigh… seems like we're in Cal's room again. Sitting at the corner, near Finn and Jake… wait. Cal?! Oh glob, stop thinking about that, nothing's happened…

"Hey, Marceline. Are you feeling better?" Bonnie asked out of concern. "Yeah…" I replied in a semi paranoid tone.

The room suddenly fell into deep silence.

"Awkward…" Jake added with that groovy, deep voice of his. "Okay then, WHO WANTS TO PLAY CARD WARS?!" Jake shouted like a sissy as he spotted an old dusty box labeled "Card Wars" at the corner of the bench.

"Me! Me!" Finn responded.

Finally some fun…

The two dweebs quickly started to set the game with those different pieces and what knots. We just stared at them, waiting for them to stop quarrelling for whoever gets the pig.

"Hey Finn, check out this baby!" Jake boasted as he flipped his chosen card. "Silent Healer! This baby could heal all of my warriors within 10 seconds. **WAHAHA!**" he continued to brag, filling the room with his evil laughter. I gave out a smirk, since the laugh was really funny to listen to.

"Marceline?" Bonnie suddenly fixed her gaze at my mouth, probably creeped out about the crooked smile I'm wearing. "Hmm?" I asked. "Oh, nothing he he…" she then faked a laugh.

"Okay then, Jake. It's my turn to pick a card. Wish me luck."

"Wish you luck? No freaking way, man. We're rivals at this game. RIVALS." Jake reminded Finn, while he slowly picked a card at the card deck.

"What's this? Dark Realm Keeper?" Finn asked to himself.

"What?!" Jake shouted as his cheeks melted on the floor.

"What does it say?" I and Cal asked in synch. I suddenly realized that we had the same question, which eventually made me red as my neck heated up. Glob, Marceline…

"Wow, you guys, one at a time." Finn scolded us. I avoided his gaze. "Hmm, Dark Realm Keeper sucks out souls from those who interfere thy soil." Finn read the card like a first grader. Wow … that definitely described dad.

"Nonono!" Jake babbled while biting all of his nails at once. I could clearly hear his quivering bones of fear. Oops, that just sounded creepy, sigh… stupid demonic genes.

"Hey Finn, try flooping it!" Bonnie recommended.

"Oh yes, princess!" Finn gladly flipped the card as little mini dark orbs devoured Jake's swordsmen, Husker Knights, and wilted the crops… wow, even the crops.

"No! NO! Huhuh… If that's what you want Finn! **WAHAHAHA!** I floop**, MAGE CASTER!** Casts mage to dwell on thy land of interferers! **FLOO-**"

"No, no, no. Not that one Jake, how 'bout that hot guy over there!?" LSP suggested flooping the card before Jake could even finish.

"N-no. Nooooo!" Jake screamed while his stretchy body slowly melted to the floor like spilt milk.

"What? I was just trying to make things Juicier!" LSP testified. Then the next thing you know, Finn won, as expected.

"Woo-hoo", we clapped.

"Well, I won't clap, 'cuz I'm in Jakes lumping side, hmm..." LSP added. "No, you're not, you're a traitor! Huhuh… A fat traitor!" Jake wept at the corner. "Uh! Whatever... ungrateful PIGS**!** Huhuh…" she shouted as she then headed towards the door. "LSP, wait!" Bonnie shouted as she chased after her.

"Woo, that's some serious stuff." I muttered with a whistle. Seems like old princy over there seems silent, not that I care…

"Hey pretty boy." LSP greeted Cal, maybe she's feeling better, or Bonnie persuaded her to stay for a bit. Well, whatever's on her mind? "Um." he then stared around the room twitching his eyes "May I help you, ma'am?" he asked. "Yes, you can help me, but I'm not just a ma'am..." She then leaned in closer "I'm a Desperate Princess who needs you!" LSP then gave a lethal hug. **(Wow that could actually kill somebody.)**

"Hey guys, Care for some cream puffs? This one's made extra special!" Bonnie shouted as she let out a warm Chinese smile, which was kind of eerie. "Uh, nothing weird in those puffs?" Jake made sure the stuff he's going to eat was safe . "Like what I've said earlier. It is purely made from the heart." She added. "Okay…" the room then felt silent for a minute. "Well?" she asked. "Let's dig in!" I shouted as we then stuffed some puffs on our mouths, we rested for a while and talked about some particular stuff.

* * *

_**After some time-**_

"Hey Bonniebel, should I-"Bonnie cutted me off, "Yeah… So you want Peppermint Butler to go with you?" Bonnie asked me in a low tone. "Um..." I continued to think. "**WHERE YOU LUMPING GOING? **I wanna go too!" LSP shouted, which made the heroes turn their heads to our direction. "Keep it down, LSP!" Bonnie scolded the purple princess. "Oh yeah… Right. So, where you guys going?" she asked while making the obvious whisper tone.

"The Nightosphere." I answered.

"Whatever… I'm going no matter what you say!" She shouted. "I didn't say anything." I added in a pissed tone. "**SHISH**! Keep it down you guys, my glob..." Bonnie scolded the both of us. "Marceline, make up your mind." Bonnie said.

"Okay then, I'm going with lumps over here." It's better to go with 'ol lumps than boring peppermint B, if you know what I mean. Plus she's useful. I'll need her from time to time.

"Oh, you guys sure?" she asked. The three of us then talked about our plan silently, we don't want the two heroes to know what's going on, unless they knew ahead of us, that's some surprise. "Okay then, it's better for you guys to go around midnight."

"Rodger that." we both added.

"Midnight what?" Finn asked while munching on some cream puffs. I gave a chuckle. "Hey, you got some cream puffs on your face." While I wiped the cream off his face. "There ya go." I then gave a smirk. "Oh, T-thanks" his face flustered red. What a boy.

"Finn, Jake, listen up, I want you guys to stay in the candy kingdom till I say a word. Is that fine with you guys?" Bonnie asked.

"**AWESOME!**" the bother heroes shrieked in excitement.

"Oh, and boys I prepared a bed for the two of you here in Cal's room, to keep him company." The princess added, "Fine for us Princess, thanks a lot, really. We appreciate it." Finn expressed his gratitude.

I went outside for some fresh air.

"Hmmm… the air feels great." I gave out a smile.

"Yeah, it sure is..." a calm, low voice answered.

"Huh?" **(Cal? What is he doing here?)** "What are you doing here?" I asked in a tsundere tone. (Tsundere: a type of anime girl who's mean to boys, irritable, soft on the inside, gets pissed easily)

"Oh, nothing really." He replied, which then became awkward as the silence passed by for a second. He suddenly stared at me for some reason.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful."

I paused for a second and I felt my neck heat up again**. (It's so weird to hear this from a guy you accidentally kissed. Glob, help me.)**

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"** a voice, which sounded like some angry wife, popped out of nowhere. It's none other than LSP, a.k.a, the fat princess. **"YOU CHEATER! CAL!"** she shouted. "Ha-ha seems like your wife's home." I added.

"I thought you loved me, I thought you cared for me I thought of everything that you and I could be! Huhuh!" LSP said as she continued to shout and cry, like someone from a mental hospital.

"What's going on in here?" Bonnie exclaimed.

I flew up in the roof just to keep it all to myself; I mean the wind and all.

"Huhuh, Cal's cheating on me!" LSP said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Wow, drama bomb…" Jake added.

"Haha, is that the case ma'am? Let's put this man in jail" Bonnie then pulled Cal's ear.

"Ouch! Easy, easy" Cal reacted.

"Why does every one call me 'ma'am'. " LSP muttered in the side while Finn comforted her.

* * *

_**Candy Kingdom Castle- Roof**_

I sighed. I'm acting all weird lately, and I'm not even following my moral code no more. I then stared at the wide open. I then saw this kid who dropped his candy in the mud. "Hahahah!" wait. Is he okay? I've decided to help the poor boy out.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" I asked

"My candy dropped. Wahh! Huhuh!" the boy continued to cry so loud. That might bring in a lot of attention.

"**HEY YOU!"** this donut man pointed his sweet finger to me.

"**WHAT? ME?"** I asked not knowing, oh glob, another misunderstanding.

"How dare you hurt my son! You, you DEMON!" he shouted,cursing me and all which made a lot of civilians judge me by looking at me with those evil eyes.

"**DEMON?** Yeah, I am a demon. So?" I couldn't contain myself. I morphed into my demon bat form and scared them all. The next thing I knew…

"**STOP RIGHT THERE!"** a banana guard commanded me, well, all I've gotta do is to turn myself in. They can capture me , anyway this is Bonnie's kingdom after all. I sighed as they handcuffed me.

* * *

_**Candy Kingdom- Dungeon**_

"Marceline! What in the?" as Bonnie finally popped out. "What did you do this time?" she asked.

"Nothing much." I blurted out. "Just trying to make a good deed, then the next thing you know. BOOM! Misunderstanding." I explained

"Oh, is that so, I'm sorry Marceline. Banana guards, get this innocent woman outta here!" she commanded

"Innocent, really?" I added.

The banana guards quickly unlocked my cage. I wiped off the dirt off my pants. "You're free to go ma'am." One of the banana guards said which I then gave a smile. A fake smile that is. "Urff, what a mess" I said. "Yeah, you are." Bonnie answered. "Ouch!" I added.

"So Bonnie, what are we going to do exactly?" I asked about the plan.

"We will go up to the room and wait till midnight, that's when it starts." She answered in a calm nerdy tone as we walked through the hallway.

"What should I say? You know… when I meet … dad..." I added out of nowhere, twiddling my thumbs.

"Hmm, I could script it up for you. Hahahah!" she said jokingly.

"Huh? A script? Really…" I asked, as Bonnie place both of her hands in my shoulders while swinging me around, making me dizzy. "Yeah, it will be the best! Imagine Lumpy Space Princess and Marceline the Vampire Queen: on an adventure to the Nightosphere."

"Urkk..." Bonnie paused for a second, then suddenly ran up the stairs.

"Really?" I said to myself, kind of puzzled. I mean... a script? "Hey Bonnie, wait!" I ran towards the stares, going after her, since the script might be so obvious... "Huff…huff.. Bonnie?" I stared around the second floor hallway. **(Just how fast is she? )** I thought to myself. I then walked towards the room. Hmm. **(Was it at the end of the hallway? Yeah it was**). Seems like the powers were off. I could clearly see the darkness through the passage way. Everything felt silent; it felt like, like I'm the only girl in the world. The heavy cold wind blew out from the window, which made my long black hair swaying through the current. Imagine the silence in a library, or maybe like a lone cave.

"**SPEEERRR!"**

"Huh?" I quickly glanced behind my back, nothing's happening. What was that?… Maybe it's just my imagination. Looking around my surroundings, I walked a little more faster. **(Why? You scared Marcy?)** I'm not supposed to be scared of this stuff; I'm the vampire queen for globs sake. I quickly stopped my speed walking and shifted back to the normal walking**. (I'll show you, self!)**

"**SPEEERRRRRRRR!"**

"Gah!" another one. I saw a glowing bright red hooded figure at the end of the hallway at my back... "Hey you!" I've decided to ran after it, just for the thrill. He paused for a second, maybe to show off, then the next thing you know, Boom. He disappeared. I flew as fast as I could to catch up to his speed. When I've reached the end of the hallway, he's gone.

"What was that?" **(A hooded figure?)** From that moment on, I knew something was up, why a hooded figure? Don't tell me, one of Bonnie's experiments has gone loose, or something else…

I walked towards the room where Cal and the others where. I've let out a sigh of relief when I saw the white painted door and heard there noises from the inside. "Seems like they're having fun." I talked to myself in a low tone. Then slowly, I opened the door.

"Hey guys." I greeted in tired tone.

"Hey Marcy, what's with the tired look?" Finn asked me in a concerned tone.

"Ah... I heard from the banana guards that you got in jail" Jake said as he then approached me and gave me a pat in the shoulders. "It's okay Marceline, you'll get used to it like I do Hahahah." Jake then gave out a hearty laugh. "Jake!" Finn scolded.

"Whatever you say, old man." I jokingly responded. "Guys, I just saw a hooded glowing figure in the hallway ... just before I came here. " I just wanted to say I was scared, but Nah...there was no use to brag about being scared.

"Huh?" they asked in a puzzled tone.

Must be a ghost!" Jake added.

"Or maybe it was glob, fooling around." Finn jokingly said, which kinda made me laugh.

"Wearing a hoody?" Cal asked in low tone.

"yeah." I answered

"Hmmm… interesting..." He then stared at the open window. I then remembered that pink haired princess, as I then searched for her in the room.

"Hey guys, where in Ooo is Bonnie?"

"I lumping dunno." LSP answered while doing some Yoga on the side. **(Eek.)**

"You mean Princess? I haven't seen here." Finn answered "I thought she went to get you outta jail." he continued. Urff, when they mentioned about getting me outta jail, it sounds like I'm some kind of criminal, glob.

"Well, yeah. She did, then suddenly she ran up for no reason. I thought she went ahead of me." I exclaimed

***knock, knock* **

The door suddenly swung open, with the wind. "Hello guys..." a figure emerged from the darkness holding a candle, which scared the lights outa us.

"AIIYEEE!" Jake screamed as he hugged Finn.

"What's wrong guys?" the figure asked which was actually Bonnie all along. So does that mean Bonnie was the mistaken hooded figure? I mean the glowing light resembles the candle she was holding.

"Ha-ha, very funny Bonnie, what's with the cosplay last time in the hallway?" I asked. It must be her, no doubt, who else would it be?

"Cosplay? Hallway? Are you okay?" she made the words rhyme in a way that annoyed me. "Yeah..." I added in a pissed tone. "Ha-ha, sorry but, I didn't." she said. Okay she must be joking right? "Yeah you were, you were even wearing a hoody, while shouting ** "SPERRR" **like some kind of alien." I exclaimed which made me sound so stupid. "Hmm… I wasn't wearing a hoody though, but I actually heard the same sound you're hearing earlier." She added. "Fine then, explain the running as disappearing?" I asked. "Okay, okay, I felt something weird going on in my digestive system,so I went up to the rest room to puke." She exclaimed. Eew that was weird to hear it from a princess. If it wasn't Bonnie,then who?

"Help me…" a desperate Cal called for help, seems like LSP has decided to share a hug with him. "I can't breathe…"

"No! You must stay with me... in my ARMS!" she shouted.

"wow, wow, slow down guys" I commented

* * *

_**Later at midnight-**_

"Psst. Bonnie, Cal's still awake." I whispered. "I know..." she answered. "Uh, guys!" "LSP, SHUSH!" I scolded. "I've got an idea." Bonnie said, while the three of us are talking, which was very obvious we were planning something. Good Finn and Jake are fast asleep.

"I'm going to distract Cal, so you two run along." Bonnie suggested. "HUH?! You planning something PB?!" LSP reacted. "LSP SHUSH!" I scolded again, 'cuz this time, Finn's Hands were twitching.

"Well then good luck!" I then gave out a wink. "You guys be safe, ok." Bonnie added with a smile. She then approached Cal and they started to talk. "Now is our chance LSP." I added, seems she's not listening. That jealous fatty. "Hey princess lumps!" "Wahh? What do you want?" she asked in a pissed girly tone. "Uh, Let's go? We've got some work to do." I added. "Oh yeah, I knew that." shish that full of lumps pisses me off, yeah ,yeah I got no patience , I must have lost it in all these years.

As the two of us headed deep within the cold dark forest, we've heard a sharp noise coming from the trees. "Squawk!" **"AAAAH!"** LSP screamed. "LSP, it's just a bird." I reminded. "Oh, yeah. Of course it is."

"Okay here we are. You ready?!"

"Okay?"

Just to get this over with, I drew a happy face on the soil and doused it with some bug milk.

"EEW, what is that stuff?" LSP asked in a disgusted tone.

"It's bug milk, want some?" as I then poured some down my throat.

"Eew! How do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I don't…" I then sticked my tongue out. "Okay let's continue." As I chanted "**Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" **

***BOOM***

* * *

**There you go guy's chapter 7, there are more twists to come. Im sure to update sooner since classes are done (summer!) that means! More time for updating. Haha enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 8. This chapter has some new stuff in it, might as well call this,one of the most emotional chapters I wrote so far, most aren't actually ha-ha. This chapter is full packed, hope you enjoy this one. I'll update sooner since its summer in my place. Please review my work thank you.**

* * *

**The last Leaf**

**Chapter 8 – Is This about the Fries?**

* * *

"There you have it! The Nightosphere."

Little smoke gashed out of the small portal, accompanied with evil laughter from below.

"Should I like jump in there?"

"Yeah."

I then pushed the fat princess down the portal. I followed next.

* * *

**Nightosphere- Entrance **

**(The place seems to be the same, no minor changes what so ever.)** I felt the wind chimes hang on my fingers.

"Oh Marceline, why is it so lumping scary here?" LSP asked while avoiding dad's working demons passing by. I gave out a scoff.

"Scary?"

"Uh, duh? FYI this isn't normal for I mean… me?"

"What ever princess Lumps."

We went forward and we noticed, I mean _,_noticed some new faces**. (New souls perhaps?)**

"Let's just ask your dad , then let's get the heck outa here!" LSP shouted as I saw the sweat fell down her face. Maybe from the moistness of the atmosphere, or she just too scared.

"Chill."

We then leveled through the place, passed some of dads portraits of mom and I. *sigh* and some of dad's new stuff I don't care about.

"Uh Marceline, why are those dudes staring at meh?"

"Hah! Maybe they like, like you" I added.

"Really?!" LSP asked in a surprised "oh my glob" tone. Suddenly, a little black cat appeared.

"Marceline, what are you doing here all of the sudden?"

"Oh hey Hecter, you know, just giving the old man a visit." I answered the black cat in a tux. "So where is he?"

"Your Father is kind of busy right know, so it's better some other time perhaps?"

I then went forward to dad's room, Hecter suddenly blocked my way,preventing me from going.

"Uh? What gives Hecter?"

"Sorry milady. But there are limits?" Hecter exclaimed, which pissed me off, Im Dads daughter for crying out loud.

"Whatever just let me through." I argued.

"Can't let you do that milady."

"Hey butler boy, just let the poor ol' girl do what she wants, she wants to visit her daddy okay! What kind of person are you?"

"I am a demon…" Hecter answered princess lumps bluntly, while wiping his face with a white towel.

I then decided to play a trick on old Hecter over here, hehe, sneaky indeed. I gave a wink on LSP **(which is a sign to distract)** "Uh, okay. What, no!" she detested. I made urgent signals which made her do what I wanted her to do. "Fine!" As she winked back, so that means signal received? Good!

"Um, Hecter right?" Lsp asked the cat.

"Yes."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

I then slowly sneaked passed them towards dad's room at the right side of the corner. I gave a chuckle. **(hehe, that was such a choice! Choosing LSP over here, hehe what a luck indeed.)** as I continued to walk towards the door, suddenly I slipped in one of dad's storage boxes on the sides, which made me caught a glimpse of someone with him in the room. A huge figure wearing a golden mask more like some mask to prevent from biting someone. I then leaned at the side of the door, intended to listen to their conversation.

"So what do you think Abadeer?" a cold voice asked

" I Think it's fantastic!"

**(Okay, what in Ooo is going on in here?)**

* * *

_**Candy Kingdom- Cal's room**_

"Cal, so where are you from exactly?"

"I am from a far, far away place."

"Sounds crazy enough" the princess commented. Cal then gave a chuckle.

"I know it's kind of weird but, what was that meat under your pocket?" the Pink Princess asked in a suspicious tone, which made the Werewolf prince choked from his own words.

"Wha-"

***BOOSH*** the door suddenly flew open.  
"SPERRR!" that same sound was heard again.

"Princess, let's talk later."

"Cal?"

A silhouette appeared, a man wearing a red hood, with this creature more like a little ball of fire on his right hand.

"Calm down, Asper. This won't take long." The hooded man then gave out an eerie smile. "Hello, Seff. It's been a while." The man greeted the Prince.

"(Seff? Whats going on in here?)" at the mind of the rattled princess full of questions that must be answered.

"Hm." Cal then gave a crooked smile and said. "Tssk, tssk. Not quite."

The hooded man then tackled the werewolf prince out the window, as the glasses shattered on the ground.

"Let's take this privately." The hooded man then intended to burn the prince's face with the living fire ball on his hand.

"Finn, Jake wake up!" the princess tried to wake the heroes from their slumber.

"Huh? Princess." The hero Finn managed to clear his vision.

"Cal! Cal's in trouble!" The princess shouted.

"Hah!" as the man in the hood formed some sword using the fire ball in his hand which he called Asper.

"Bring it on!" Cal shouted. The hooded man then swiftly extended his hand to stab the prince; luckily, Cal was able to dodge the sword full of unknown energy.

"Just like before huh?" Cal gave out a huge punch on his face which knocked him down the ground.

"Heh?" the man then wiped the blood from his face with his wrist. "That's all you got?" the fire ball then formed wings on the man back and the fire sword transformed into an axe. "Try this for size!" he shouted.

The Candy people started to run around the place like some prison outbreak, window panes broken, stands burned, everything in chaos.

"Cal!" the heroes finally arrived. "Oh glob! What the heck's going on in here?" Jake asked in a surprised tone.

"I'm not sure, but there is a connection in all of this! **(There must be, no doubt about it.)**" The princess exclaimed.

Cal then grabbed a huge rock and smashed it on the man's face. "urf!" the man suddenly ran in a flash and slashed his axe on Cal's torso.

"There you go, now we're starting." The man gave a smile, a smile of revenge that is. The prince dropped down on the ground, large amount of blood flowed down the cracks in the ground. "urf." the prince struggled.

"We need to help him!" Jake shouted.

"Cal!" the heroes rushed to the scene. "You can't mess with us!" Finn shouted. The man ignored the arrival of the two heroes, instead kneeled at Cal and said. "What a show, let's hear what my dad has to say? Wait, no. he's DEAD! HAHAHA" the man laughed so hard that his veins were very visible.

"What is wrong with you man?!" Jake then transformed into a huge Jake and laid in a huge punch on the hooded man. But before Jake even did, Asper suddenly transformed into a whirl wind of full energy that burnt down the hero.

"ARGH!" Jake shouted in pain.

"Jake…" Cal called out his name in pain. **"(It's all my fault..)"**

"JAKE!" Finn shouted as his face crinkled to the thought. He ran and grabbed his sword from the back, gripped it so hard like he never did before. As a sensation grew on Finn a sensation never felt before, he couldn't contain himself. All he saw was like bubbles evaporated in thin air all around him. Next thing he knew, he slashed the man's face leaving a scar.

"AH! What have you done?" the cut sliced his face at his left cheek.

"Crud! I missed!" Finn angrily shouted. "Jake!" Finn then rushed to the poor dog.

"JAKE!" the princess ran with a mini first aid kit on her hand. She quickly grabbed a disinfectant; the princess suddenly paused while staring at the burnt wound on Jake. The wound was so fresh that you could clearly see bubbles from the burned skin. The princess wept a tear.

Then man then glared at the heroes. "You will pay, all of you." he then walked towards the forest. "To be frank, I am not running. I'm just making things more juicier." He then gave a smile and vanished to the woods.

"Jake, it will be fine, just stay put okay?" The princess then added some water to cool down the burnt woods. "No use. Bring him to the room!" The princes ordered. Finn then carried Jakes little body in his arms. "It's okay, buddy, it's okay. Every things gonna be alright, okay? You know that don't you…" Tears flew down the boy's face. A hand reached out and wiped the tears it was Jake's. "F-Finn, d-don't you e-ever cry on me. Y-you look, look s-stupid…" Jake hardly said.

"Shut up man! Stop talking, your only making it worse." Finn scolded.

The banana guards carried the unconscious Cal to the room.

* * *

_**Nightosphere- Quarters**_

**Marceline's P.O.V**

A human? No. he has a pendant same as Cal's. He's a Lycan, a royal Lycan.

"Okay then Mr. Abadeer, our deal is set. See you tomorrow." The man then left the room carrying a golden cane. That was close, good he didn't notice me. When the man finally went out, I then went in the room.

"Dad?" I called out his name.

"Marceline? Marceline, you came?" he then hugged me. "What brings you here? Did you receive any blood pies I made? "

"Ha-ha too much questions dad. I didn't receive any blood pie's dad." I bluntly answered.

"You didn't, oh." He then gave a frown on his face. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing ,really."

"Wait a minute what in lumps is this crap?!" LSP's loud voice echoed through the room.

"Oh so your brought a friend. Very rare of you."

"Yeah." I answered.

"Oh, indeed." He then twirled the cup of coffee on his hands. "Care for a drink?" he asked.

"No dad, I don't drink coffee."

"Oh. You don't…"

The atmosphere suddenly became silent, now is my chance. I stood up and locked the door. "Dad let's get serious around here."

"Um?"

"I came to ask you one question, and one question only. You answer me heart fully okay dad. No lies this time." I made sure.

"Marcy… Sure, I promise. Don't worry." He then gave out a concerned face. I gave him 5 seconds to pass.

"Dad, do you know anything about the Lycans?" I glared at him.

"What?!"

"Answer me, dad! I know you're hiding something!" I slammed the table, like some mad lawyer.

"Hmm. So you saw it huh?"

"What if I said yes?" I asked. He then gave a heavy sigh.

"Marceline, there are things your daddy has been doing so you don't have to know. It's okay." He gave a fake smile; of course I know the real ones from the fake ones. I felt disappointed, I felt angry at him.

"Dad! Why can't you just tell me the truth!" tears fell down from my eyes.

"Marceline…" the room fell silent for seconds, he then blurted out something. "Is this about the fries?"

"What?! You don't know me at all dad!" I then slammed the door and tears fell down from my eyes, as I wept outside the room. What does he think of me? I'm his daughter for crying out loud! Urf! I regret coming here... he hasn't freak'n changed.

Dad then came outside puzzled. "Marcy?"

"What kind of dad are you?" I then wiped the tears from my face.

"Marceline I-"before he even could continue his sentence I said.

"Dad…" which paused him for a second. "I-I… hate you." I then ran out and grabbed LSP by the hand.

"Marceline! You know nothing! Please understand…" his voice then faded away until me and LSP went the heck outa the Nightosphere.

* * *

_**Woods- Middle**_

"Stupid Nightosphere!" I kicked a rock. "Stupid dad!" then kicked a tree.

"Marceline? You okay?" LSP asked in a concerned tone. I then gave a sigh. "It's nothing."

"Oh glob!" she then placed both hands on her mouth. "You freak'n cried didn't you?"

"What?!" as I then quickly wiped the tears from my face, but they won't stop flowing. Urff... I continued to rub my eyes to stop my crying, which made my face red. This uncontrollable feeling of disappointment and pain.

"Stop it Marceline! You're hurting your poor eyes, shish, talking about beauty." She then closed her eyes and gave out a sigh. "So?"

"So what?" I asked while sitting down on an old cutted down tree on the sides infested with worms and mushrooms.

"About the info?"

I gave out a sigh. "Got nothing." I then continued to star at the ground.

"Marcy! What are we gonna do now, I mean what in the lumps?"

"You can scoodle away now" as I waved my hands to the direction of the candy kingdom.

"Oh yeah, I'm going, and sure will tell bubblegum what the heck you did! Urf!" she then floated away. Leaving me alone here. I don't care anymore, this is nothing to me… everything felt silent… so silent.

"I-I just wanted to cry!" I shouted as tears flow down my face…

**There you go guys, chapter 8. Another juicy fight. Not to worry, the heroes will be just fine. Let's see what will happen next to the mission fail of Marceline and LSP. Thank you, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. More chapters to come!**


End file.
